The Reign of Fire
'''The Reign of Fire '''is the first of 3 Doctor Who specials (not including christmas special) leading up to series T1 (Series Tennantfan 1). It involves the eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond. It also is (indirectly) the start of the BioTech arc. Synopsis The TARDIS has landed on Earth, 2010. Amy wonders around London as the Doctor investigates a crack on the side of a building, similar to the time cracks from series 5 (BBC). But there is more to it than just a crack on a wall, there is something more to it! But what? Episode: The Doctor is talking to Amy in the TARDIS when he falls to his knees, Amy rushes to his aid. To Amy's surprise, he jumps to his feet and starts working at the consoles. "Well, that was unexpected!" "What was?" "You collapsed and shot back up again." "No I didn't." The TARDIS engines start roaring, "So Amy, how about we go to London!" "Well... I guess.""Good. because we are already on our way there!" The Doctor grabs his jacket off a small hook on the side of the TARDIS console and walks over to the door. He opens it and smells the fresh air and steps out of the TARDIS. He looksssssss around to see that they're in an alleyway. The Doctor sees a crack in the side of the brick building. "Hold on, that looks just like the crack on the Byzantium and the Silurian city, Amy's bedroom wall, the TARDIS screen, but I thought we dealt with that!" Amy walks out of the TARDIS, "What's wrong?" The Doctor points at the crack, "THAT!" Amy looks at the crack. "What's so bad about that? It's just a coincidence!" "It's not just a crack! I can feel the time energy leeching out!" "Well, I'm gonna explore!" "See ya, I'm going to examine this a bit more closely." A few minutes later, the Doctor is runing his fingers across the crack when he notices graffiti next to the TARDIS. He walks over to it and reads it aloud, "Doctor, look around the corner, what is that supposed to..." The Doctor looks down, "PS. This is not a trick!" The Doctor walks down the alleyway and looks around the corner. He sees a man with black hair, black leather coat, white t-shirt and black trousers standing by a spray can. The Doctor walks over. "Okay, why did you graffiti that message?" ""WOW! That note I found in my ship was right!" "Ship?" "So, you must be the Doctor!" "Yes, who are you?" "I'm Karlel, Karlel Arcadius." "Well Karlel, get a better sense of fashion!" "Okay th..." Karlel freezes up. "Karlel? Are you alright?" The Doctor waves his hand up and down in Karlel's face. "Karlel?" Suddenly, Karlel starts talking with no emotion, "The fire, the never ending fire, I must escape! It's coming!" "Well, should we go to my TARDIS?" "TARDIS? What's a Tardis?" "MY spaceship!" Amy is walking through a shopping mall when she hears the TARDIS. She looks around and mutters to herself, "Where are you?" "Over here!" Amy spins around to find she's in the TARDIS. "Who's this?" Amy nods towards Karlel. "Hi, I'm Karlel!" "Well then, where now?" Amy walks up to the console and leans on it. "I was thinking we'd head straight through that crack I found!" "Doctor, it was just a coincidence!" "Well tell that to the time energy leaking out of it!" The Doctor presses one more button and the TARDIS starts shaking. Karlel is thrown backwards and hits the wall. He falls down and hits the stairs. "KARLEL! Are you alright?" Amy clings to the console when the TARDIS stops shaking. The Doctor runs over to Karlel and helps him up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine!" "Maybe you should stay here!" "No! I'm coming with you!" "Stay here, we won't be long!" The Doctor runs over to Amy who's standing by the door. Amy opens the door and steps out. "Doctor, you have to take a look at this!" The Doctor steps out, the TARDIS is on a large floating rock inside a swirling red vortex. "This doesn't look good!" The Doctor walks over to the edge and looks down. "Woah!" The vortex swirls down into a dark abyss. "Wait, what's that?" The Doctor points at two blue glowing lights in the darkness below. Amy looks, "I don't know, but where are we?" "The Void." "And that is?" "The gaps between universes! Well, I'm going to investigate!" "How?" "Well it's the Void, so in a few minutes I'll get zapped back here!" The Doctor walks to the TARDIS, spins around and starts running. "Doctor, wait..." "Not now Amy!" He jumps off the edge. "Geronimo!" Amy watches as the Doctor falls through the Vortex. "...Your Sonic Screwdriver fell out." Amy picks up the Sonic Screwdriver. "Now what do I do?" The Doctor continues to fall through the Void. Suddenly, a beam of blue light shoots up and surrounds the Doctor, who blurs and disappears. The Doctor opens his eyes. "Where am I?" "In my prison!" The Doctor looks around, he's hovering in the middle of a sphere of blue light. "Where are you?" "Behind you! HA HA HA HA!" The Doctor turns around to see a large demonic creature. "And you are...?" "ZENTRIAX! The destroyer of universes!" The Doctor's face is full of sudden, profound terror. "But, you were sucked into the... oh yeah! Well, see ya!" The Doctor blurs and disappears. Amy is sat on the ground next to the TARDIS. Suddenly the Doctor appears. "Doctor!" Amy jumps up and hugs him. "Why are you hugging me so tight?" "No reason!" The Doctor walks over to the edge,looks down and yells, "Come and get me! Oh wait, you can't!" Without the Doctor noticing, his bow tie comes loose. The Doctor spins around to look at the TARDIS and his bow tie falls off. It falls down into the darkness. Amy says, "Doctor, your bow tie fell off!" The Doctor looks down at his shirt. "That is very extremely not good!" "Why, what's wrong?" "If my bow tie fell off, then it fell into the darkness." "And...?" "There is about to be a HUGE explosion, so get into the TARDIS!" Amy spins around and gets into the TARDIS. The Doctor sprints into the TARDIS and over to the console. He starts flicking switches and pressing buttons. "Um Doctor..." "Yeah?" "Where's Karlel?" The Doctor looks around, "KARLEL?" "Yeah?" Karlel appears at the top of the stairs. "What?" "Where did you get them?" "The wardrobe, that thing is HUGE!" The TARDIS materialises in orbit of the moon. Karlel opens the door and almost falls out. "Woah!" He clings to the door frame. He looks at the moon, "What's that?" The Doctor rushes over. "That's the moon!" "Not that, that!" Karlel points at a white light on the surface of the moon. "I don't know, but it's growing!" The light shoots across the moon like a space shuttle. "Karlel says, "Doctor, it's just like that crack in the alleyway!" "Except a million times bigger!" Amy is leaning on the console, "Well, what now?" "We investigate!" The Doctor spins around as several large explosions happen around the TARDIS. Karlel jumps back and closes the TARDIS doors. "That isn't good!" "Doctor, what's going on?" Karlel says, "Time is cracking, and there is nothing we can do about it!" "Wrong! Time is cracking and there is a way to stop Zentriax escaping!" "ZENTRIAX!?!? But if he escapes then..." At the same time, the Doctor and Karlel say, "...It's the end of the universe!" Amy says, "Who's Zentriax?" "Long ago, amidst the chaotic forces at the beginning of the universe, several entities were created. Some were good, somewere bad,but one rose above the rest and killed them all, Zentriax!" Karlel says, "But in doing so, the lack of order to the universe created a Paradox that sucked him into the void. Then the white and black guardians brought order back. He's been trapped in the Void since!" Amy says, "So... We have to stop him?" "Karlel and the Doctor simultaneously say, "YES!" The Doctor rushes to the doors and opens it. He looks at the large crack on the moon. "Just in case he does escape and destroy the universe, I'm going to send a message back in time!" The Doctor pulls out a cell phone. Amy says, "Doctor, is that Rory's cellphone?" Karlel says, "Who's Rory?" "My husband!" "Well then, where is he?" "We dropped him off on a vacation on the planet Midnight!" "You two, be quiet!" The Doctor throws the cell phone at the crack and watches it hurtle towards it. The phone is sucked in to the crack. "There! I hope Jeff gets it." "Jeff? Why Jeff?" "His laptop has the Zero Virus on it!" "What did the message say?" "Press the following keys in this order: 4, C, 7, 1, V, 4, 7, 3, Z, E, R, O PS. Do it the second you see an explosion in the sky." "Is that it?" "No, but the rest you'll find out soon enough! Oh, and can you plug the chord next to you into your phone?" "Why?" "Just do it!" Amy plugs it in just as it starts ringing. "Leave it!" Suddenly, the TARDIS lights go out and thousands of 0's appear on the monitor. "Stage one, in motion!" "Doctor, what is this supposed to do? And you have a plan?" "Yeah, I do have a plan! Wait, where did Karlel go?" "I'm down here!" The Doctor looks down the stairs to see Karlel sat against the silver metal wall. "What are you doing?" "Concentrating my inner spirit!" The Doctor looks puzzled. "Well, I reckon that if I focus enough, I can tap into the TARDIS computer system and take control of it with my mind. "And why would you do that?" "To try and guide us into the Time Vortex. Then I could send out the Zero Virus you were talking about and shoot it through the whole of time, reseting every single electronic device. Then all records of Zentriax will be erased, and without that he'll be forgotten about, and if know one remembers him, he'll disintegrate in the Void! Remember, anything in the Void, if forgotten about, will disintegrate in a matter of weeks!" "No, we'll find another way!" "Sorry Doctor, I'm so sorry!" Amy says, "About what?" "This!" What appears to be lightning shoots from Karlel's forehead and hits the Doctor and Amy. Karlel stands up and walks up the stairs and to the console. He places his hand on the Time Rotor. His eyes glow golden as the engine starts roaring. The TARDIS fades away and materialises in the Time Vortex. "Now to transmit the signal!" Karlel closes his eyes and Amy's phone starts vibrating. Suddenly, thousands of ghostly voices echo through the TARDIS, "Zero,zero, zero, zero..." The voices continue as the signal transmits through the Time Vortex. Karlel hears a demonic voice, "You think it'll be that easy? You'll still remember, and so will the Doctor and Amy!" "How do you know there names?" "I am a being of unlimited power, I know every being in the universes name!" "But you're forgeting one thing, if the records are wiped, everyone will forgot, which means I wouldn't either!" "But that would cause a Paradox which would fix time!" "And then this would happen all over again! But even so, I'm connected to the TARDIS. So I am part of time! I could erase you from history altogether!" "But you won't, because if you do then the Doctor will never forgive you!" "But if you're erased from time then he won't remember! And my memory will stop the paradox taking place!" "But how will you remember?" "I'm connected to the TARDIS! I only said it like two minutes ago! Goodbye Zentriax, hope you enjoy being disintegrated!" "NOOOOO!" The console room is enveloped in light. Including the black writing on the wall, 'BioTech'. "So Amy,where do you want to go next?" The Doctor is leaning on the console, Amy is sat on the seat next to the console. "Why do I have a feeling someone should be here that isn't?" "Well, Rory is on the planet Midnight!" "No, someone else." The Doctor doesn't notice the faded figure of Karlel standing next to Amy. The TARDIS engines start roaring, "So Amy, how about we go to London!" "Well... I guess.""Good. because we are already on our way there!" The Doctor grabs his jacket off a small hook on the side of the TARDIS console and walks over to the door. He opens it and smells the fresh air and steps out of the TARDIS. He looks around to see that they're in an alleyway. Standing at the far end of the alley is Karlel (Wearing the clothes from the TARDIS wardrobe). Karlel walks over to the Doctor and headbutts him. The Doctor closes his eyes, he opens them and says, "Oh, there you are Karlel! Why does my head hurt?" The Doctor rubs his head as Karlel starts laughing. The two walk into the TARDIS, not noticing the graffiti on the wall. 'The Neo-Paradigm will open- And so begins the age of darkness!' Cast Matt Smith-the Doctor Karen Gillan-Amy Pond Nicholas Briggs-Zentriax (voice) Luke Pasqualino-Karlel Arcadius Behind the Scenes Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Episodes